


Deserved Reward

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, Secret Relationship, Taking Orders, blowjob, cum swallow, cum swapping, daehyun watches, dominant daehyun, jongup masturbates for daehyun, needy jongup, sorrynotsorry, submissive jongup, that darned kink again, way kinkier than I had planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Daehyun challenged Jongup to tease their hidden relationship in front of the whole group and, despite it being little, gained Jongup a reward.





	Deserved Reward

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

“Please?”  
“Mm?” Daehyun, somewhat surprised, looked to Jongup who had spoken out loud in front of the other members.  
“You said you’d like company tonight. I’m offering.” Jongup smiled and Daehyun smirked, unbelieving. Not because he’d offered, but because he’d actually done it.  
“Alright.” Nodding, he laughed it off and the rest of the room did, as well.  
When attention was off of the two, Jongup bowed his head a little and nudged into his shoulder. Daehyun leaned over and nipped his ear as a reward.  
“You did good, I’m proud of you.” Daehyun praised and Jongup beamed even as he still hunched.  
The night went as a bit of a blur past that point, knowing that Jongup would be getting the rest of his reward at bedtime. Snacks went fast and then the routines they had to follow. Beauty and care, all that silly stuff that took up time.  
It was only a few minutes after Daehyun closed his door, not the last person up as a few had decided to stay up later, that Jongul appeared. In order to keep things as secretive as possible, they had agreed not to knock. Tonight, Jongup had to do something risky and admit they would be sleeping over together in front of everyone, or he wouldn’t have been able to.  
With the door closed behind him, Jongup came over to the bed. He was in his pajamas: sweatpants and a cream-colored long sleeve for the chilly weather. Daehyun was positive he’d never seen anything more precious that a Jongup all ready for bed but not interested in sleeping.  
“Up, on the bed on your knees.” Jongup smiled and did as was told, raising a hand to chew the fleshy end of his thumb before lowering his hand. “I’d like special attention to my ribs tonight.”  
He nodded and, wordlessly, went to turn off the bedside lamp. His body had to drape all across Daehyun’s and the man groaned lewdly about it. Jongup, knowing he had his orders, only smiled and blushed at the sound.  
He pushed up his hyung’s shirt and descended his mouth to flesh. Daehyun groaned, shimmying to lie flat on his back so more could be accessed. With arms curled close to his own body, resting neatly between his chest and Daehyuns pelvis, Jongup held the shirt up as he opened his mouth repeatedly, marking the lower bars of that ribcage. Saliva trailed silver lines as he moved from one spot to another, giving tiny nips here and there.  
Enjoying this thoroughly, Daehyun tilted his head back and arched into that mouth with slow, rolling motions. Chewing his lip, he slid fingers of one hand into Jongup’s hair, gently getting a grip.  
“Nod or shake your head. You think I taste good?” He nodded in small motions, but high in number. “Do you want to bite harder?” More nodding ensued so he pushed on that head. Teeth sunk into flesh at the crook of a rib and he bit hard enough to make Daehyun gasp, torso jerking away.  
Jongup snapped his head up to look, concern etched on his shadowed face. Daehyun was smiling, however, and shoved his younger member’s face back into his rib cage. Hands half covered by sleeve kneaded this ribs while pushing the shirt up a bit more, mouth following.  
“Touch me more.” Head nodding as before, Jongup spread his fingers out and slid his hands around those ribs. He could feel the saliva all over the bottom half now that he’d hit the upper section. Burrowing his hands under the elder, he moaned into the flesh right below a nipple.  
“Go down.” With a suggestive nudge to the top of his head, Jongup slid down that body. He wiggled to get farther and farther, nestling between Daehyun’s spread legs.  
Without hesitation, his mouth bit the edge of Daehyun’s own sleep sweatpants and then descended over the hidden, hard cock.  
His hyung grunted and groaned, head tossing back to smack against the bed. His hips thrust upward, connecting that warm mouth to the twitching member. At this point, Daehyun appeared to grow impatient with the slow pace.  
“Take them off, just enough.” Nodding enthusiastically, chewing his lower lip, Jongup pulled the sweatpants down and groaned as the hard cock sprang free in front of his face.  
He opened his mouth, tongue sticking out, and Daehyun watched. No order or suggestion had been made so Jongup did nothing but give a nice, suggestive visual. It worked.  
“Taste me.” The tongue made contact and the response was immediate. Shoving the meaty part of his palm into his mouth, Daehyun forced himself to stay quiet.  
Jongup slid his tongue up and down that cock, tasting all parts before he swirled over the tip and raised up, fingers curling around the twitching member and pointing it straight into his mouth be he didn’t do any more.  
“In.” His lips were warm and glossy. Daehyun arched off the bed as the mouth behind those lips engulfed him in it’s heat. Jonguo couldn’t go all the way down, but he’d been practicing and could get halfway before running into problems. To prove this, he went halfway and suckled, his hand pumping the last half.  
Looking up with his gorgeous, dark eyes, Jongup checked if his hyung was watching. Daehyun seemed to be far too busy trying to keep quiet, but the younger didn’t mind. He bowed back down to his duty and bobbed his head up and down, tongue working magic on all the underside nerves. If the twitching and thrusting was anything to go by, he was doing a magnificent job.  
It didn’t take long before he felt the twitching, the erratic motions of hips. Daehyun’s fingers clenched into his hair almost painfully, the sounds he was making behind his hand almost too loud anyway.  
Suddenly, the hand was yanked our and he looked down at Jongup. The younger was bobbing up and down, glancing upwards occasionally. He made eye contact and kept it the best be could without breaking up his rhythm.  
“Swallow.” Jongup nodded the best he could and Daehyun smirked, groaning a second later. “Show me your eager to get me off with your mouth. Earn it.”  
Jongup lifted up a bit and closed his eyes. He descended upon his task with a vengeance, sucking harder and trying to go deeper down than before. The sound of his gagging must have triggered something because those hips shot upward.  
Jongup jerked back, not fully, when the tip of that cock pushed into his throat. It slid out just enough to where he could feel the first spurt shoot down. Daehyun was tense and holding Jongup’s head in place, but the younger didn’t mind.  
Immediately, he swallowed, face scrunched up as he kept himself perfectly still and working on the liquid being emptied into him.  
As the twitching between his lips stopped, Jongup pulled back with a cleaning motion of his tongue. It gained him a few gasps and sensitive twitches, which were nice.  
Looking up, licking the last traces of any liquid from his lips, Jongup searched for approval. With a hand caressing the side of his face, and Daehyun smiling like a goofy kid, he got it.  
“Good boy. Now… Lie beside me and show me how you jerk off.”  
Jongup nodded without hesitation and got up. He moved himself to the side and flopped down on his back wiggling in place, he arched a bit and thrust his hand downward. Daehyun smiled wickedly, rolling onto his side to watch.  
Propping his head up, he watched Jongup tug his sweatpants down enough for an uninterrupted session. The male turned his head to look at Daehyun while his hand gripped and he gave a few strokes. To put on a show, he dipped his hand down and caressed his sack, lips parting. Daehyun raised his brows, eyes taking in everything from those eyes watching him to those toes curling.  
Jongup made a gentle whimpering sound as his second hand joined the first, touching sensitive skin. Brows knitting together, he arched upwards to the touch and started to stroke with one hand, caressing the curves of his groin with the other.  
It seemed to please Daehyun immensely. Reaching with his free hand, he tweaked a nipple gently and it had Jongup buck with a sharp inhale. Moaning, eyes still staring at his Hyung, he picked up the pace.  
“Stop, let me spit.” Jongup paused and raised his arm, holding out the hand that had been pumping himself silly. Daehyun spit into that palm and motioned with his chin to get back to it.  
The younger nodded and moved his hand down, spreading the saliva over the hard length of his cock. Groaning at the feel, mentally aware that it was not his own spit, he trembled a bit.  
“Gorgeous.” Daehyun murmured, eyes raking up that form. As Jongup started up the motions once more, muscles flexing with the effort, Daehyun moved a finger around that same nipple, teasing.  
He continued teasing, refusing to go any faster despite needy whispers shoving from Jongup’s throat. That, face was twisted in almost blissful pain, his hand working faster.  
“Beg me for it.” Daehyun commanded, seeing the purples head of that cock twitching, leaking it’s desire for release.  
“Please… Please, Hyung, let me cum.” He arched a bit off the bed, neck craned to strain against the need for release. “I want it so bad, let me have it.”  
Daehyun tortured him with silence as that hand, motions erratic, kept pumping away. Jongup figured our fast what was happening and he whined, legs shifting needily against the bed. It crinkled up the covers and Daehyun smiled wider, watching almost sadistically.  
“Cum for me.” He purred finally. Jongup gasped, Daehyun pulling his hand back as the younger spent only a handful of thrusts into his own palm before he lost control. Moaning loud, Daehyun covering those beautiful lips, Jongup splattered thick ropes. They painted over his cotton top as a powerful pleasure wracked through him.  
Panting, he came down and became boneless, eyes fluttering between open and closed as exhaustion tickled him.  
“If you taste yourself, I’ll taste you.” His Hyung suggested and Jongup wordlessly raised his messy hand upward. Opening his mouth, he stuck a finger between lips and licked his own creamy white from a knuckle down.  
Making a small face at the taste, not bad, he took his hand back. Daehyun purred, pleased, and grabbed the wrist to that hand. Jongup forced himself to watch as the elder opened his own mouth and pushed fingers in. He suckled on Jongup’s digist, tasting his cum, and the man quivered through his whole body at the act of it.  
“Oh, God…”  
“You taste good. Are you sleepy, now?”  
“Mhmm.” Jongup nodded and smiled as Daehyun pushed up to sitting.  
“Relax, I’ll get us both ready for bed.”


End file.
